You're My Hero
by Arristo
Summary: It wasn't exactly how both of them expected to meet, even if they were to meet at all. But hey, it brought them closer, right? And he wasn't prepared to just watch on the sidelines. Bunanas aka Sun/Velvet
1. A Tailed Rescuer

Nighttime was blanketing the city of Vale, as Sun Wukong laid on the roof of a small building, arms folded behind his head and one leg folded over the other. A few of his stolen goodies sat mostly eaten next to him. It was nice to be out by himself every once in a while away from the horrors of a boring lecture and homework.

His tail perked up as he heard some noise. Sitting up Sun looked around, then jerked his head left as he heard it again. Faint voices were also heard, and it peaked his curiosity. And so he crawled towards the noise to the edge of the building and peeked over. To his surprise he saw a group of six people surrounding a girl, and he was more surprised to find that she had a pair of large, brown rabbit ears. She was a faunus! And.. rather nice looking too.

Sun's eyes narrowed as he saw one of the figures surrounding her walk up to her and grab her ears, causing her to yelp and squirm. He scowled and silently started to reach for his staff, leaning a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Look at these things, you wouldn't catch me dead with these on." the guy holding the girl's ears, who had a peaked hairstyle and armor, said. Laughter came from the others. "L-Let me go, please! Ow, that hurts!" the girl whimpered, tears in her eyes and trying to pull away. "And why should I, freak?" he taunted more, smirking. More laughter. Sun saw her eyes start flowing with tears. "For a freak, she makes pretty tasty sandwiches." said another figure, who was holding a box and stuffing his face with the food contents inside before tossing it aside into a dumpster. "Come on Cardin, lights out is in an hour. We gotta make the light rail."

"Alright Dove, but just a few more minutes. It's not often that we get to hang out with cottontail here, y'know." the man, apparently named Cardin, gave another harsh yank on her ears, making her yelp. Sun growled and was about to jump down when...

"Stop it!"

Sun tilted his head in amazement as a sword made of blue light appeared in the girl's hand and swung, catching everyone off guard. Cardin was sent flying and landed inside of a nearby dumpster which made Sun laugh. It was just too hilarious! Cardin groaned as he climbed out of the dumpster covered in muck and a dirty sock on his head. The girl panted, wiping away her tears and shaking heavily, and stared at her attackers with determination.

Sun then saw the four bring out their own weapons. Dove was the first to swing his sword, but the girl created a light shield and spear and blocked it, followed by swinging the spear and sending him flying. The lights flickered and changed to two guns with blades. And it continued from there.

The faunus boy grinned widely and rested. This oughta be fun to see.

She transitioned with each light weapon as she attacked off each person. Sun noticed a few of them being familiar. Was that her semblance? Copying? Whatever it was, it wasn't bad at all. He also saw a box hanging by her hip, but his attention came back to her using a light sword to deliver a blow to one of the men's... ouch... He was sent flying down the alley. Sun laughed to himself as they all fell down a minute later. She panted, worn out somewhat as the lights faded away, and stared at the four around her. Sun almost believed she was sad and afraid, even guilty for what she had done. She then took a few steps away from them, looking ready to flee.

But just as Sun thought it was over and he was about to make himself known to her, the girl cried out as Cardin jumped up and grabbed her by the collar by the back of her jacket and turned her towards him. Dove got up and smacked the box on her hip away from her, which landed with a clang a few feet away, rendering her helpless. Her eyes widened in fear as she met Cardin's angry ones. "You'll pay for that." he snarled.

To Sun's horror, she was then thrown aside into the brick wall, slamming into it with a sick smack, and collapsing into a crumpled heap. She didn't move after that.

Sun gritted his teeth in anger. That was enough.

"Hey bozos!"

Cardin turned his head to meet a banana peel smack him in the face with a soft _splat_. He cried out in disgust before pulling it off his face. The rest of his teammates turned towards the boy with the staff in his hands. "Why don't you just mind your own business like everyone else, eh? Haven't you had enough?" Sun frowned. "You're already smell like a dying Grimm. Pathetic, don't you think?"

Cardin tossed the peel aside and stared at the boy, mainly the yellow tail behind him. "...Ehehe, look fellas, another freak! What, come to the rescue? Oh how sweet."

Sun rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm not here to save you, buddy. You're out of luck there, pal."

He then jabbed Cardin in the chest, causing him to wheeze. A sound of metal echoed behind him, and he whirled around to block Dove's sword with Ruyi Bang. Quickly he separated Jingu Bang and sent Dove flying back with it. "I suggest you leave before you make a bigger loser out of yourselves." said Sun, an undertone of anger growing softly in his voice. His response was having to block Russel's daggers with both Ruyi and Jingu before firing a shot at him, sending him flying back. "Alrighty then, losers it is."

The faunus twirled Ruyi and Jingu, fending off Sky and Dove's weapons and swiftly knocking the knees of Russel to make him collapse. He smiled as he heard a battle cry from Cardin as the crony charged at him, ready to swing his mace. The faunus jumped up into the air just as Cardin swung and fired a red Dust shot, and balanced himself on top of the mace, catching Cardin by surprise as he struggled to hold up his mace with Sun's weight on top. Sun giggled and flicked Cardin's nose. "Missed!"

Cardin growled and swung at him with his free arm, which Sun easily jumped out of the way and retaliated with a swift jab of Ruyi Bang, managing a hit in the eye. Cardin yelled in pain and crashed into the same dumpster he first fell into, its contents flying out. Sun ducked from a soda can and some other items.

"Caution, floor may be slippery." Sun commented with a smirk without looking behind him as Dove skidded and slid into to the dumpster too thanks to a banana peel he slipped on. His smile faded as he saw all four now charging at him. Sun rolled his eyes. "You guys don't know when to give up, don't you?"

With a twirl he combined Ruyi and Jingu into their staff form and slammed one end into the ground. A burst of energy shot out and cascaded into the ground, enough to send all four of his opponents flying to the outside of the alley. Sun smirked then raised his hands up and jerked them somewhat towards them with a "Boo!"

They shrieked, having to have had enough, gathered themselves up and made a hasty retreat.

"And good riddance!" Sun called out as they fled, before rolling his eyes with a smirk. "Losers."

Sun looked around and saw the girl curled up into a ball in the same spot, and not moving an inch. Worry filled his mind as he reassembled Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang into rest form under his jacket and stooped down by her. "Hey? You okay?" Sun shook one of her arms softly. Velvet's eyelids squeezed tightly as she shifted and groaned a little, but she didn't wake. Sun looked on her for any injuries and saw some bruises, and a welt on Velvet's head near her ears, which had stopped bleeding thanks to her Aura. The welt was enough to make Sun flinch, but he figured that her aura would heal it up soon.

He looked around again and found a medium sized box not too far from them. Reaching for it he took it into his hands and sat crossed-legged, slowly opening it. Blinking in confusion he found a camera, wondering what it was for, then saw it also carried a wallet and a scroll that looked like it was dead. He peeked into the wallet, good ol' thief habit of his, and found her school I.D. "Beacon?" he asked himself, then found the name _Velvet Scarlatina_ on it as well.

Sun smiled a little to himself. Velvet, it was a good name.

Speaking of who...

Sun scanned the I.D. one more time before tossing it and the wallet back into the box, closing it, and his tail curling around the handle to it for him. He then gently scooped up the girl into his arms, making sure she was comfortable enough, and proceeded to run towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

"She's not answering her scroll, she always answers her scroll..." Coco paced the room, scroll to her ear as she proceeded to call Velvet for the twelfth time. "Damn, I knew I should've went with her."

"Coco, I'm sure she's alright. Her scroll probably died or something." said Yatsu, though he was kind of worried himself. Fox sat on his bed, in deep thought.

"Yeah but she should have been back by now!" Coco gritted her teeth and threw her phone onto her bed as she heard the voicemail inbox again.

 _Tap tap tap._

The three suddenly jumped as they heard the sounds. "The hell was that?" asked Coco.

 _Tap tap tap._

They looked to the window and saw a blonde boy with a tail holding a familiar box knocking on their window with something even more familiar in his arms. "Oh my Oum. Velvet?!" Coco gasped. They raced over to the window and opened it quickly. Sun crawled his way into the room while balancing Velvet in his arms. He saw the tall guy scoop her into his own arms and lay her into a bed. Next thing he knew, a blade was pointed to his throat by the reddish-orange guy.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to her?" the girl with a hat behind him hissed, whipping off her sunglasses and revealing her coffee colored eyes that blazed fury.

"H-Hey! Take it easy!" Sun held his hands up in surrender. "I saved her! Saw some idiots attacking her down in Vale!"

Her eyes changed to confusion and the teen before him lowered his blades slowly. "Who? Who did that?"

"Not sure, never seen 'em before. Their leader had like reddish hair, bulky armor, and some other guys named after birds..?"

"Cardin?! That damn piece of... oooh he is SO going to fucking get it the second I ever see him again! Oh hell no..." she screeched, seething with rage and spewing a colorful vocabulary. Sun noted to never make her mad. Or any of the others in the room as he saw anger on all their faces.

"...Oh, um, is this hers too?" Sun's tail swung gently over to hold up Velvet's box. The girl saw it and nodded, taking it. "Yeah. Thanks." She stared at the wiggling yellow limb behind Sun before looking at him. "So, you're a faunus too, huh kid?" Sun gave a small cheeky grin. "Yep. I'm Sun, by the way." He sat crossed legged on the dresser by the window.

"Coco." said herself, then pointed around the room. "That's Fox, Yatsuhashi but just call him Yatsu, and she's-"

"Velvet. Yeah." Sun smirked. "I read her I.D. to bring her back here."

The brunette nodded, and looked over at Velvet lying still in the bed. "She gonna be alright Yatsu?" she asked, concerned. He nodded. "She's got a nasty bump on her head, needs to be cleaned up, and some more bruises, but she should be fine..."

Coco snarled, fist clenched really hard and her knuckles turned white. She inhaled deeply before turning back to Sun. "How bad did you hurt them?" Sun grinned. "Well, she actually put up a good fight, but for me? I think pretty well. I remember giving one of them a black eye."

"Good. I like ya kid." Coco smiled softly, folding her arms.

Sun then perked up as he heard something, causing him to peer out the window. "Hey, look down there." he said. Coco, Fox and Yatsu poked their own heads out of the window and looked down. They saw four figures walking in the courtyard in the dark, one limping. "That's them." said Sun, squinting slightly but seeing well thanks to his Faunus traits. "You sure?" asked Coco, unable to see too well in the dark. "Positive." the boy nodded.

"Well then, why don't we say goodnight to them, eh? C'mon guys, just a quick one." Coco said, a little too cheerfully. She turned on her heel and walked speedily out of the room. Fox followed in pursuit, and then Yatsu, who groaned, "Coco, Fox! We should report this to Ozpin first!" His voice died out as they descended down the hall. Sun smirked a little, then slowly turned his head towards Velvet, who laid still on her bed. Yatsu had grabbed some damp, clean towels to clean her head, but of course, he and the rest were now working on kicking the asses of her attackers so they were left untouched on the desk. Sun could now hear the faint battle cries of Coco and screams of Cardin and his little pals, and it sounded hilarious.

Getting up he tiptoed quietly towards the desk, grabbed the towels, and creeped softly towards Velvet. His tail jerked straight as he froze in fear as Velvet shifted a little, then relaxed. He sighed a little in relief before proceeding closer to her. He scoped out the bump on her head before rubbing around it as gingerly as he could so Velvet wouldn't wake. He cringed as he saw the clean white towel become red quickly, and tossed it aside. Grabbing another towel he rubbed around the bump again, gathering the remaining dried blood there was, before taking a silent deep breath and dabbing the bump ever so gently of the pooled blood on it.

Velvet jerked under him a little from the touch but remained still. Sun bit his lip as he finished as quickly and gently as possible before tossing the towel aside. He looked at the other bruises and saw that they were fading slowly. He was not much of a medic, so he'd let Yatsu and her teammates handle the rest. With a satisfied nod he sat by the bed, crossing his legs and staring at the rabbit faunus by him, who had shifted in her sleep into a fetal position. Sun wondered if she always slept like that.

Aside from the injuries, she was... rather pretty. Her silky, long brown hair covered her face a little, her ears drooped as she was asleep, and she breathed slowly and silently. Yatsu didn't pull the blankets over her, so he noticed her brown and marigold outfit with black long leggings and undershirt, and her shoes remained on her feet, same color as her jacket and shorts. It suited her well. The faunus boy also took note of her emblem, a brown heart with stitches.

Sun found himself staring for a good five minutes before snapping out of it, a light blush on his cheeks. _Aw come one Sun, you barely even know her! Quit staring like she's a pile of bananas or... something._ He mentally kicked himself for such a stupid analogy. _  
_

Looking back at her, he hesitated then gave a tiny shrug.

Quietly, he pulled her shoes off gently, placing them by the bed, and pulled the red comforter up to her shoulders, doing his best to make her comfortable. He looked around for a clock and found it with the time reading: **10:34 PM.** He had better get back to Haven Academy soon or Neptune would have a fit, even if he wasn't the leader.

With all his courage, Sun then planted a soft kiss on Velvet's temple, who's cheeks flushed ever so slightly from it. "Get well, little bunny." he said quietly, smiling softly. Hearing the voices of Coco, Fox, and Yatsu coming from the hall, he climbed out the window, looked at Velvet one more time, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Continue or no?

~Arristo~


	2. Meeting

A couple of days later, Velvet sat patiently in Professor Peach's class, paying attention to her lecture and jotting down all notes that she deemed necessary. She winced as a minor headache formed again on the upper left side of her head, again. It wasn't the first time, as she had been getting some headaches since.. well, that night. Velvet gingerly placed her hand on the bump, which had healed up but the spot was still tender, as the headache slowly faded out.

Looking around the room she saw that a few students were asleep, including a first year that she kind of knew named Blake Belladona, part of RWBY. She also noticed that Coco beside her was also asleep, arms folded and a snot bubble that indicated a deep sleep inflating and deflating with each of Coco's breaths. Velvet shook her head and turned back to the front as Professor Peach went on about more about fusion with Dust. Velvet jotted notes into her notebook, and glanced over at Coco to see that she hadn't taken notes for the past five minutes. Velvet waited until Professor Peach paused for a minute to quickly jot notes into her leader's notebook as well to catch her up.

Not too long after, the bell alerted the students that the class was finished. Some groaned as they were rudely awakened from their peaceful slumber, including Coco. "Damn, I was having a pretty good dream." she muttered as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. "What kind of dream was it?" asked Velvet who gathered her items into her shoulder bag. "That is classified information, girlie." Coco responded as she adjusted her beret and shades and gathered her items into her own purse. She took a double take at her open notebook and smiled to herself before putting it away too.

"Hurry Coco, We have to get to Oobleck's class." said Velvet as Coco caught up to her. The duo raced away, waving to Fox and Yatsu as they had Port for their next class. Fox was blind so he took the extra class to help him with Yatsu as his partner, which helped him reduce the number of scars on his skin greatly over time.

When they arrived a crowd of students were staring at a piece of paper taped to the door of Oobleck's classroom. Some were joyful beyond compare while others were as equally shocked. Coco and Velvet took a look at the paper with handwriting that looked so rushed that it was confusing that it was even readable.

 _3rd Period Students:_

 _Ran out of coffee and tea and sugar and other things I will be back as fast as I can but if I do not return at 11:30 then class is dismissed but don't count on it the mind never sleeps!_

 _Professor Oobleck_

"He has five minutes until 11:30." said Jaune Arc, Velvet knew as a first year, who looked at his Scroll.

"Oh I pray to Oum that he misses the light rail or the airship to get back." said another student.

"Or runs into a Grimm!" squealed an energetic red haired girl that Velvet knew by the name of Nora.

"Knowing Oobleck he'd probably run all the way back to the school." Coco remarked, looking at her nails. Velvet simply kept quiet, both hands resting on the strap of her shoulder bag and staring down at her shoes. The bell then rang for the start of 3rd period, but the students around Oobleck's door cheered as Oobleck was still not there. However, Jaune looked out the window and his jaw dropped.

"Uhhh guys, I see an airship and... oh no it's Oobleck! If he sees us here he'll start class! Retreat!" shouted Jaune.

Everyone yelled and scrambled to keep sight from Oobleck. Coco had grabbed Velvet's hand and they ended up at the cafeteria where a tiny handful of other students hung out, having to have ditched their classes. "Welp, we got about a half hour until lunch starts. Might as well hang out here to kill time." said Coco as she sat on a bench. "Thank Oum that Oobleck decided to do a coffee run. He's not that bad, I can understand him even if he drank a shit ton of coffee, but he gives out too much homework."

"Yeah, he's alright but the workload is pretty excessive..." replied Velvet, doodling aimlessly in a page of her notebook. Coco simply saw simple patterns. "Ah, well, a day off is pretty nice, am I right?" she patted Velvet's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Velvet squeaked in pain. Coco's eyes widened. She had forgotten that the same spot on her shoulder was a still healing bruise!

"Crap crap crap I'm sorry Vel, I totally forgot about that!" she apologized as Velvet rubbed her shoulder tenderly. "I-It's okay." croaked the faunus girl, blinking away tears that threatened to fall. Coco bit her lip, still feeling guilty. "That one's still healing huh?" she asked. "Yeah, it's not too bad now... The headaches are the worst ones to deal with. I felt some last period." Velvet rubbed her temple slightly before continuing her drawing. The leader nodded and noticed that her face had grown more upset than earlier.

"Vel?"

"Hm?"

"You feeling alright? Not physically, I mean. I know that much already."

Velvet's grip tightened for a split second on her pencil before she gave a tiny fake smile. "I'm okay Coco, it, um, it's just that my head is hurting again..."

"Velvet, I know you still feel bad after that night. But come on, you had to. I'm actually very proud for you using self-defense."

"I know, I know..."

Coco sighed softly before pulling Velvet into a one-arm hug, causing the faunus to jerk in surprise. "I know you're a person that wants to avoid conflict, but don't be scared, okay pyon? No one gets bullied on our watch without their asses being taught a lesson first." she told her teammate, and smiled when Velvet gave a small, but very genuine smile and nodded. They released and sat up straight, before Velvet broke the silence a bit later.

"Um... Coco, are we doing anything important after lunch for free period? Or need to?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing in particular, why?"

"Well, um," Velvet rubbed her arm a bit nervously. "I kinda wanted to go out to somewhere relaxing... I thought it might help me a bit." she barely even noticed Coco's eyes widen a bit.

"Oh. You want me to come? Or I could call Fox or Yatsu, hell we could all just head down to Vale for some more supplies while you-"

"N-No no, it's okay. I just wanted to hang out at a park for a bit. I'd probably be there for only a half hour."

Coco thought about it for a minute, very hard, before nodding. She was still worried for her safety, but she knew that free space was definitely good for her too. "Okay, I'll let you roam, but call us if you need us okay?"

Velvet gave a good nod before the many footsteps of hungry students gradually grew in volume, indicating that lunch had started.

* * *

After lunch Velvet found herself curled up under the shade of a cherry blossom tree in one of Vale's city parks. Her notebook rested in her lap with a blank page facing her. She came to a tiny artist block on what to draw, so her mind became elsewhere while she looked like to others that she was reading her notebook.

 _"C-Coco?"_

 _"Hey pyon... Glad to see you're alright. Easy there, you still got some bruises and that bump on your head. I sent Yatsu to the nurse for some meds for you."_

 _"Wha..? W-What happened?"_

 _"You don't remember?"_

 _"N-Not much... I was... walking back to Beacon with the sandwiches for you guys... then...C-Cardin and his teammates... then hitting a wall and seeing black..."_

 _"Yeah, those little tin cans attacked you. But a boy apparently had seen what happened and brought you back here."_

 _"W-Who?"_

 _"He said his name was Sun. Never got his last name though. He left after we went to teach Cardin a little lesson..."_

Velvet took a pencil and wrote the name Sun into the notebook page, staring at it before shutting the book. It'd be nice to meet him, she practically owed him one. She sighed sadly. _I probably won't though, it sounded like he saved me out of pity. Why would he save me anyways? I'm a Faunus..._

Tears cascaded into her eyes, blurring her vision. But she didn't attempt to stop them from falling, and so a few drops hit the cover of her notebook. Her nose began to run, causing the faunus girl to sniffle quietly. The never-ending mean comments and insults from the past echoed through her mind like a sad song, and so she continued crying silently.

"Need a tissue?" a voice said a minute later and a hand holding a box of tissues suddenly appeared next to her in midair, offering it to her. "Y-Yes, thank you." sniffled Velvet and took the box and used a tissue to wipe her eyes."You're welcome." the same voice said and the hand disappeared as Velvet blew her nose quietly. Just after that nose she froze in realization and Velvet's eyes looked up at a blonde boy that was hanging upside down from a branch above her.

"Hi!" he grinned, waving to her.

"Gah!" Velvet jumped and crawled back slightly. The boy swayed slightly as he hung from the branch. Velvet stuttered slightly in surprise, "H-Hi? Um... I'm sorry, am I in your space? I can leave if you-"

"No no no it's okay! Just hanging around." the boy chuckled. Velvet smiled slightly at the pun. "Mind if I sit by you?" he asked. "Oh, uh, sure." Velvet nodded and scooted over slightly. _Doesn't look like I'll be able to stop you anyways._

The boy flipped up and hopped down from the branch and onto the ground. He sat next to Velvet and crossed his legs as opposed to Velvet hugging her knees and notebook. She saw that he had messy blond hair, wore a white jacket with no shirt underneath, jeans that were folded at his shins, and black and yellow sneakers. She also swore that she saw something behind him, but she shook her head internally. "You can keep that, by the way." he said, pointing to the box of tissues in Velvet's lap. "O-Oh, thank you." she replied, nodding and placed the tissue box aside. "So... can I ask why you're looking so down?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. "U-Um, it's... well... It's nothing really, just thinking..." Velvet lied, her anxiety holding her back from talking comfortably. And after all, she just met him. She looked at him and quickly tried to change the subject. "I-I don't, um, think I've seen you before... Do you go to Beacon?"

"I actually go to Haven Academy, but I like to roam around. I'll be honest with you, Mistral gets kinda boring after a while so Vale here is a bit more interesting." the faunus boy replied with a shake of his head. "Oh I-I see. I've been to Mistral a few times, but never got the chance to actually look around. But... it's very nice." Velvet replied, her voice becoming meek at her last sentence. The boy nodded, "Cool bananas." he said with a cocky smile.

Velvet looked at him confused. "Cool bananas...?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, that's my play on 'cool beans'." he chuckled. Velvet couldn't stop herself from letting out a tiny laugh and a smile. It was pretty funny. He smiled back and leaned back against the tree, and Velvet stared down at her hands, nearly unaware that he was staring at her. Inside, he was surprised to find her here, although he could figure out why despite her not telling him... and also inside he was mentally beating himself up for saying 'cool bananas'.

As embarrassing as it was... hey, it made her laugh a little.

"Oh and by the way Velvet, how's that bump doing?" he then said a minute later.

Velvet frowned a little and gingerly touched the spot where the bump almost used to be. "It's gone, but it's still tender where it was, and-" She suddenly froze. "Wait, how did you know..?" She looked back at him and saw him looking at her, and his smile wasn't cocky or full of mischief. It was a warm, comforting smile and his dark-gray orbs gave just as much as his smile.

"Glad to see you're okay."

"You.. You're Sun?"

"Yup, that's my name. Sun Wukong, don't wear it out." he joked.

"I-I-I," Velvet was almost too shocked to speak. To think she would meet her savior here right now! "I can't even thank you enough for helping me... I-I really can't... I owe you s-so much..." Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice broke with each word. "Th-Th-Thank you..."

"W-Whoa, hey don't cry! It was nothing, really!" Sun hated it when others cried, so he quickly grabbed a few tissues and held them out to her. Velvet took them gratefully and took several minutes to try and calm herself down, eventually reducing her near sobs turned into mere shudders and the occasional hiccup. "But... why?" she soon mumbled.

"Eh? Why what?" asked Sun, confused. "Why did you save me?" Velvet spoke a bit louder. Sun's eyes widened in surprise. Why? Well, how could he not!? ...Was she so used to the abuse that she couldn't bother anymore?

...That could wait. He had to answer her question.

"Well, not only were they a bunch of morons messing with a perfectly nice girl, but... I can totally relate to why they were doing it." said Sun, and he turned a little. Velvet's eyes widened as a long yellow limb wiggled a bit and waved freely to Velvet. It was a monkey's tail. He was a Faunus too. She stuttered, "Y-You're... Oh my, I-I'm sorry I didn't notice-".

"Hey hey, it's alright. Sometimes it's almost unnoticeable when I'm facing people. Totally not your fault." he grinned softly. Velvet nodded silently and smiled back gently, and they sat in silence for a moment or two, before Velvet's Scroll buzzed. She turned to it and stared at the screen until placing it aside. "Lunch is almost over. I gotta be heading back soon or else I'll miss sixth period." she said, a bit sadly. Sun also felt a bit solemn, then perked up with an idea. "Hey, why not meet later? You don't owe me anything, but maybe we can catch up?"

Velvet's eyes widened in surprise, and instantly felt a bit happier. She hadn't made a new friend since team RWBY. "That would be lovely! But, when?"

"Hmmm... When does Beacon get off for Fall Break?"

"Um... That's actually next week."

"Great! So does Haven! We can meet up then." Sun smiled widely. Velvet smiled as well. "That sounds very nice." She then reached for her Scroll and held it out to the boy in front of her. "Here, put in your Scroll number so we can keep in touch." "Cool bananas." Sun grinned, and grinned a bit wider at Velvet's small giggle as she understood the joke a lot more, and proceeded to make his contact into her Scroll. "There you are, milady." he handed it back to her, who blushed at his comment and took it back.

"Oh, and guess what?" he said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I think that those ears of yours make you just as beautiful as you are."

His adorable response was Velvet's face turning redder than the cake itself.

* * *

~Arristo~


	3. Good Ol' Chit Chats

Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhaishi were at their daily practice, complete with target range, hand to hand combat, and simulation. Coco was at the target range, while Yatsu and Velvet were at the hand to hand, and Fox was in the simulator. With ease, Coco practically destroyed the targets within minutes with her gatling gun, Death Wish.

She glanced over to see Yatsu and Velvet breaking apart the training robots, though of course, Yatsu broke a ton more than Velvet, as she told Velvet to use her weapon when really necessary until next year, so the faunus girl simply used martial arts. Coco noticed that she was also a bit peppier and less depressed than the past couple of days.

With a few more shots from Death Wish, she finished her part and sat down to wait for everyone else to finish. Fox soon joined her, a bit worn out but calm, and soon Yatsu and Velvet. Their practice was about an hour and a half, and the rest of their day was theirs. So they headed up to their dorm.

Fox and Yatsu walked ahead of them, and communicated with each other, and Coco and Velvet walked a bit behind together. Velvet stayed quiet and looked around, also fiddling with her box, but Coco soon broke the silence. "Velvet?"

"Hm?" said the faunus girl, looking up at Coco. "You seemed a bit happier since park you came back from the park and you still are," Coco smiled softly. "What cheered you up?" Velvet blushed a little and stared at her feet shyly. "I, um. well... While I was there, I met someone..." Coco's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she took off her sunglasses. With that sentence and how Velvet looked, she immediately assumed something. "No way, who? What?" She nearly squeaked.

Velvet was taken by surprise to see Coco react this way and blushed more in embarrassment. "W-Well... He goes to Haven... and... he's a Faunus... and... um... umm..." Velvet grew more shy as Coco's coffee colored eyes stared deeper into her soul. By then, they had all arrived at their dorm. Before Fox and Yatsu could enter, Coco wheeled past them, dragging the poor faunus girl behind her inside. A second later, Coco stuck her head out to Fox and Yatsu and said, "Girl talk, stay out here." And slammed the door shut, leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

In the room Velvet sat on her bed and Coco sat on her bed across from her, and nodded, "Continue."

Velvet stared down at her hands. "Well, um... he's funny, and also very sweet... he gave me tissues when I um..." she paused, not wanting to tell Coco that she had cried. "...When I sneezed."

Coco smiled. This was too adorable to see her innocent teammate talking this way. It almost sounded like it was her first crush.

"Did you get his name? What he looks like?"

Velvet smiled more and replied," His name is Sun Wukong, Coco. It's Sun."

Coco slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the sound of a dying whale from coming out but still yelled, "WHAT?!"

"C-Coco?!" Velvet squeaked and cowered back, taken aback for such a reaction. Coco began to calm herself down, not wanting to give Velvet an anxiety attack again. "You met Sun? Heh, talk about a small world." She grinned. Velvet nodded sheepishly in agreement. "So... what did you guys talk about?"

"Well... Not too much really... But he wants to meet again over Fall Break next week. I also have his Scroll number." Velvet gestured to her Scroll now lying on her bed. Coco nodded, "Cool, cool. You should definitely go." Velvet nodded in agreement and fiddled with her fingers shyly. Coco raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Velvet... do you like him?"

The faunus's face turned redder than the comforter that she was sitting on. "W-What? N-No I d-don't! I-I mean, I just m-met him! I-I, um-"

"Vel, calm down, I was kidding," said Coco. "But if you do, remember to call us if anything goes wrong. I'll give him a taste of ol' Death Wish there." She gestured to her handbag by the foot of Coco's bed. "I-I really don't think t-that's necessary but... thanks." Velvet stuttered, now fearing her friend's safety, and possibly sanity, from her teammates.

 _Knock knock._ "Is it safe to enter now?" Yatsu's voice rumbled from behind the door. Coco rolled her eyes and shouted, " Yeah yeah you can come in now."

* * *

"I still can't believe I said 'cool bananas' to her." said Sun as he facepalmed, lying in his bed. In his own bed was Neptune, who snickered, "That did sound pretty stupid."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." deadpanned Sun, then sighed. "Eh, well, she thinks its funny. So that's a good thing, I guess." "You never did show me a picture of her man, I wanna see." said Neptune, walking quickly over to Sun. "Oh, give me a second." Sun scrolled through his contacts and found Velvet, and showed it to Neptune. The blue haired teen grinned and nodded, "Nice... She's pretty. And a rabbit Faunus?" "Yup." Sun tossed his Scroll onto his pillow and decided to change into his pajamas, comfy black shorts and a muscle shirt. Neptune was already dressed in his pajamas, pajama pants decorated with tiny little tridents and a navy t-shirt.

"Hey fellas, we're back." Sage greeted as he and Scarlet entered the room, having to have come back from the library. Sage was a armful of books and set them on the desk. The duo that stayed in the dorm greeted them as they relaxed in their beds. Scarlet changed into his red and white pajamas and picked up a book. After a minute or two...

"Hey guys, I have a question." Scarlet looked up from a book. "What question, Scarlet?" asked Sage as he changed into his pajamas.

"...Do babies float?"

Sun, Neptune, and Sage's faces looked like this for a good ten seconds: 0_o

"...Dude. What the hell." said Sage.

"What?! I was just asking!"

" _What_ are you reading?"

Neptune, Sage, and Sun all facepalmed and Sage began the conversation of how babies do NOT float, even if they are born in a water birth, which made Scarlet's question in the first place. Neptune shoved his headphones on since the slight mention of water made him scream like a baby. And Sun simply rolled his eyes and grabbed his Scroll. He would play games, but his mind gave a different idea. After a bit of typing, a message was sent, and a minute later, this was his reply, and the conversation that followed.

 _Hey Velvet it's Sun, you still up?_

 _Hi Sun! Yes I'm still awake, what's up?_

 _Nothin much, talking to you while trying not to listen to a stupid conversation. Seriously, it's giving me a headache_

 _What stupid conversation?_

 _My teammate Scarlet here decided to ask do babies float_

 _Eh? Do babies float...?_

 _I know. Don't ask._

 _Right..._

 _Anywho~ what are YOU doing little bunny? ;)_

 _U-Um, nothing much, just laying in bed. Most of my team is already asleep except for Fox. He tends to stay up sometimes at night._

 _Ah. Cool bananas_

 _Lol_

 _So, how was your day?_

 _It was alright I guess, practiced some combat after I left and finished homework_

 _Cool. Hey, you should totally show me your weapon sometime!When I saw it in action, it was cool! :D  
_

 _Th-Thank you! I'll be sure to do that!_

 _Yay!_

 _Heehee ^-^_

 _Awwww you're so adorable :D_

 _I-I am not!_

 _Yes you are little cinnamon bun~_

 _Stop iiiiiit..._

 _Alright alright. Oh, quick question, what's your favorite restaurant? I'm on the hunt for a new one in Vale and you're more of an expert than me  
_

No reply came for a bit, which made Sun confused.

 _Uh Velvet?_

 _..._

 _Helloooo~?_

 _S-Sorry! I think I dozed off... I'm really sorry_

 _Hey no sweat, it's getting late anyways. I'll let you sleep. Talk later?_

 _Yeah, I'll text you tomorrow. Night night Sun! :)_

 _Night Velvet! Or little bunny, hehe :)_

 _Oh stop :P  
_

* * *

~Arristo~


	4. First Date Pt 1

And so for the rest of the week, Sun and Velvet communicated through text, though Sun would have happily just went to Vale. But, exams were holding him and his team back in the deep dark depths of school, so he couldn't. Not to mention that he and his team were training harder for the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament. It was going to happen after Fall Break, and there was no way that the four could miss that opportunity!

So... texting would do.

They found out much more about each other. Sun's favorite food was fruit, mainly anything associated with bananas, as well as miso udon noodle soup. Velvet's favorites were sweets as well as salads and rice balls. Her favorite hobby was photography and art besides being a Huntress, his favorite was hanging out with his pals, but also enjoyed outdoor activities along with being a Huntsman. And so on and so forth.

And before everyone knew it, the bell rang for the last class of the day on Friday before Fall Break. Students all around the school, both Beacon and Haven, were happy to be free for the next week and also the weekend. They had the weekend to relax a bit, and/or start packing for those who were traveling back home for the week. At Beacon or Haven, only a few would stay if they had nowhere to go, along with a few teachers as well.

"Finally, I thought Oobleck would never shut up!" said Coco as she flopped onto her bed. "I couldn't hear half of what he said." said Yatsu, also collapsing onto his bed.

"Believe me, it was just a bunch of boring ol' shit about tactics. Trying to help us with the tournament in two weeks when ALL of the other teachers are already giving us advice. Ugh." Coco replied, shoving her face into her pillow.

"I hope we can make it in, it would be really cool if we did." said Velvet, lying in her bed and searching for her Scroll in her bag. "It would be really great." agreed Coco, and everyone else in the room. "So Yatsu, heard you and your family's going out of town for bit, eh? Where to?" "To the zen gardens near the outskirts. We'll be there only for a few days, but the travel takes a little while." rumbled Yatsu.

"And Fox, you heading home too? Out to that small town in Vacuo that is the only forest-like place in that city?" The leader turned to the red-orange teen. He gave a nod of a reply. "Nice, nice..." Coco shoved her face back into the pillow.

"Um, Coco..?" Velvet came over to Coco's bed a minute later.

"Yeah Vel?" the brunette picked her head up and turned to the rabbit faunus.

"Is... is it okay for me to stay with you? My grandparents are traveling to Atlas and... well you know." Velvet hugged herself gently. "Of course you can! Don't have to ask me twice, Vel. I'll let my parents know." Coco smiled at her. Velvet smiled back. "Thanks Coco."

Later that day, the two girls arrived at Coco's apartment, dragging their suitcases behind them. Coco used her key to open the door. It was quite large and modern, suited for Coco and her family, of course. Velvet, despite being here many times, would still be in awe. But Velvet also noticed that no one was there except for them.

"Looks like they went out. They'll be back later, I'm sure." said Coco as she tossed her things into her room. Velvet walked in and set her suitcase on the floor. Coco saw that a couch had been moved into her room, walked over to the couch and pulled the bar underneath its cushions, the couch becoming a couch bed. Coco tossed a blanket and some pillows onto it. "There you go."

"Thanks Coco." said Velvet, smiling. They changed into their pajamas and almost instantly, both fell asleep.

The next morning Velvet yawned as she woke from her bed, rubbing her eyes. She heard the light snores coming from Coco who was sprawled on her bed and the sheets nearly falling off. Glancing at the clock, it read: **6:37 AM**. Crud, she was on Fall Break and yet she _still_ work up early. Oh well. She got up and opened her window to feel the cool, fresh air, even if it was city air. Velvet also noticed the trees across from her were starting to change colors. With a small sigh, she closed the window and sat back in bed, not wanting to wake Coco.

About an hour passed and after playing on her Scroll for a bit, she heard noises. The faunus girl got up and walked out of the room and heard voices in the kitchen, and relaxed. She knew those voices anywhere. She walked into the kitchen while fixing her hair a little.

"Morning Velvet," said Coco's father, Bruno Adel, with a warm smile. He was in the kitchen making a fresh brew of coffee dressed in a silk robe and socks, a dark-haired handsome man. Velvet replied shyly, "Good morning Mr. Adel. Are you cooking breakfast?" "Of course I am! And I told you Velvet, call me Bruno." he grinned.

"Oh quit lying, you know you couldn't cook if it hit you with a truck! Hi Velvet, did you sleep well honey?" said Coco's mother, Esti Lauren as she came out of the pantry, shoving Bruno playfully. Esti was already dressed in her outfit, honey colored blouse with lace and a black belt, dark pants and ballet flats that Velvet found extremely pretty and complimented her hair that was brown with gold highlights in a bun. She was only missing her jewelry.

"Oh come on, I can make some things!" he chuckled.

Velvet smiled, replying a yes to Esti's question and sat at the table, waiting.

"How's school Velvet? Anything new?" asked Esti as she stirred scrambled eggs in a pan. "Also, eggs and toast like always?" "Yes Ms. Lauren, thank you, and yes. School's okay. We're deciding to try out for the Vytal Festival Tournament." "Oh wow! Well I wish you four good luck!" said Bruno, gulping down some black coffee. Velvet smiled. Like father like daughter, apparently.

"So, I hear your grandparents are out of town to Atlas, and such short notice too." Bruno grabbed a plate and placed eggs, bacon, and a donut. Vevet nodded, "Yeah, I'm not quite sure what for. I mean, they like to travel a lot, but they never do when I have to come home. They promised me though to call me later though." "Hmm, how odd. Well, you know that you're welcome here anytime you need backup, Velvet." said Esti, with a warm smile. "And it's okay to call me Esti, hun."

Coco soon came out as her mom served Velvet her eggs and toast and orange juice, while Coco had black coffee, eggs, sausage and cereal. And also two more cups of coffee, that caffeine addict.

* * *

Later that morning Coco and Velvet were back in Coco's room, and Velvet was texting on her Scroll.

 _Morning Velvet! Sleep good?_

 _Good morning Sun! Yes, I slept fine_

 _Nice, nice. Funny how Fall Break is already here, thank Oum_

 _I know right? Kinda came fast_

 _Yup. Oh so, did you want to meet up today? Maybe at the park again? You can invite someone if you'd like, my friend here is nagging me in wanting to meet you_

 _What time?_

 _Eh... in an hour?_

 _Okay! I'll ask_

"Coco, Sun wants to meet up at the park in an hour... Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah pyon, I'll tag along. Is it just him alone?"

"Umm... no, he says he's bringing his friend with him."

"Ah, sweet."

 _Coco is coming with me_

 _Cool bananas! See you later bunbun :D_

Velvet blushed to herself and smiled.

An hour later, the two girls arrived at the park in casual clothing. Coco wore a black t-shirt with coffee colored stripes, dark jeans and tennis shoes, her signature shades and beret, and carried her handbag with a shoulder strap to make it look more fashionable. Velvet wore a modest brown shirt with elbow sleeves, jeans that ended above her ankles, and brown and white converses. Her hair was also pulled back into a low ponytail, and she carried a small satchel that held her camera safe inside. "So, where would they be?" asked Coco, scanning the area.

"Velvet, Coco!"

The duo turned to see Sun walking towards them, dressed in his usual attire except for his gloves and instead of his jacket, he was wearing a white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves. Behind him was a tan, blue haired boy dressed in a maroon sweater, light blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a pair of goggles on his head. A weapon was attached to his back. Obviously they decided it was casual day too. "Hi Sun." Velvet greeted happily, who grinned and greeted her as well, then looked over to the blue haired boy. "'Sup?" he said, giving a small nod and a bright smile. "I'm Neptune, Sun's teammate. You must be Velvet." He held out a hand, which Velvet took and shook gently with a warm smile. "Hi Neptune, nice to meet you."

"Who's you're friend here?" he looked to Coco. She tilted down her shades. "Name's Coco, kiddo." She held out a hand to shake, which Neptune took, but winced as she gripped his firmly much unlike Velvet's delicate hold. "Not sure about the goggles, but hey, they suit you."

"Thanks..." Neptune wheezed a little as he held his hurting hand. Coco didn't notice and patted Sun's shoulder, "Good to see you again, Sunny boy." she smirked. Sun smirked back, "And good to see you too, Coffee Bean."

"Aww, aren't you sweet?" Coco chuckled. Velvet smiled as she watched everyone.

* * *

"So, you both go to Haven?" asked Coco as they all crammed onto a bench. "Yep. We're part of team SSSN, where it's me, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune. I would've brought my other two pals along, but they had family events to go to so I guess Neptune was the only choice I had."

"Hey!"

"Same with our teammates." nodded Coco in understanding. "Vel and I are bunking together in my apartment. If you'd guys like you could come over for dinner proabably. My parents wouldn't mind one bit."

"That'd be awesome." smiled Sun.

"So, what should we do?" asked Velvet.

"Well, I called you guys to the park. I guess we could walk, or play frisbee or something?"

"Sounds good. But if I get dirty at all, consider both of your graves made."

"Note taken."

Before they all knew it, it was already past noon and they were all worn out from their several rounds of frisbee. They played simple to boys vs girls to doubles, laughing and playfully shouting insults to another, though nicely because of Velvet.

"That's... that's enough exercise for me... sheesh..." said Neptune, collapsing onto the grass facedown. Coco simply gave a groan, which basically meant she agreed. Velvet and Sun sat on the grass a bit away from the two, tired but not too tired thanks to their faunus traits. Thank Oum it wasn't hot either, or else sweat would have killed them all.

"Well, that was fun." said Sun as he sat with one leg bent and the other straight. Velvet sat crossed legged next to him. "It was, and Coco and I totally beat you and Neptune." she poked him softly.

"Nahhhh I totally let you win." Sun smiled and poked her back playfully, causing her to giggle. "Besides, Coco's throwing wasn't exactly a good cup of joe, know what I mean? And also Neptune kept dropping the fricking frisbee!"

"I heard that, monkey boy." said Coco.

"So did I!" said Neptune.

Sun and Velvet laughed. Velvet then looked at her Scroll. "Wow, it's already twelve-thirty. What should we do next guys?"

"Hmm, y'know, I could go for some food right now," Sun turned to her. "You hungry?"

As on cue, unfortunately for Velvet, her stomach growled quite loudly. Velvet gulped and turned pink in embarrassment. Sun widened his eyes and he laughed, but not too loudly for Velvet's sake. During their time together Sun could definitely confirm of her shy and anxious nature, and of course, nobody should be the asshole that embarrasses people like that. So he laughed only enough for Velvet to hear since he couldn't fully stop himself. She was just too cute. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, I'm starving too. Hey Coco! Neptune! You guys hungry?"

"Already on it, yellow tail. I know a good place." smirked Coco.

And so they came to A Simple Wok Restaurant. "I heard it got upgraded from that street vendor it used to have." said Neptune as they approached the restaurant. They four went inside and found a booth to sit at. "Ooh... my mouth's watering, it smells awesome in here." said Sun, staring at the menu. "So many choices..."said Coco, tapping her menu lightly. "I'm down for their fried rice and chicken wontons." said Neptune. "Umm... Noodles." Velvet piped in quietly, not wanting to be the odd one out. Coco chuckled to herself.

Soon they placed their orders and received their drinks, all withing a minute. Seriously, the shopkeep was like a running lunatic.

Sun drank his iced tea, Coco with her iced coffee, Velvet with a smoothie, and Neptune...

"Neptune, are you okay?" asked Velvet as she saw Neptune staring nervously at his glass of water. Neptune snapped out of it and nodded, "Y-Yes Velvet, sorry..." He grabbed his cup and gulped down some water. Sun rolled his eyes and sighed. "What's up with him?" asked Coco, pointing to Neptune. "Well, he's... got a phobia. Take a guess on what." replied the faunus boy.

"...You're afraid of water?" Coco stared at Neptune, as well as Velvet. Neptune's cheeks flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ehehehe..."

"Yes, this dork over here is apparently afraid of water... Terribly. Even the mention of water-"

"EEEE!"

"-...will make him scream."

"S-Sorry."

Coco turned away, trying not to laugh... _too hard._ Velvet, however, patted the blue haired teen's arm. "It's okay Neptune, everyone has a fear of something. But water isn't that bad." Neptune blushed at her niceness and smiled nervously, "Well, I mean yeah, I still drink water and stuff-"

"You're afraid to even step in the shower and I have to help you with-"

"Will you clam up?!"

Velvet giggled. Coco and Sun laughed too, much to the embarrassment of Neptune.

Minutes later the shopkeep flew by almost literally and the four stared as their plates were suddenly in front of them. Each one stared at their plates hungrily. Sun had ordered a bowl of tofu udon noodle soup, Neptune ordered the fried rice and chicken wontons, Coco ordered teriyaki chicken sushi, as any kind of fish made Neptune sad for ironic reasons so she changed her order to that, and Velvet ordered the vegetarian noodles with a few rice balls. They all dived in hungrily.

Sun slurped some noodles and smiled as he saw Velvet's eyes sparkle heavenly from spotting some carrot slices in her noodle bowl. _Gosh, she is so adorable... Agh! Why am I thinking that!? She's a friend for cryin' out loud!_

Neptune nudged him in the elbow discreetly, snapping him out of his daze. "You okay?" he mouthed to the faunus boy. Sun quickly nodded and shoved more noodles into his mouth, hiding his blush from the rabbit faunus across from him. Velvet, luckily, didn't see anything as she was quietly slurping her noodles.

* * *

"Ugh, so full... That was gooood." said Neptune as he and the rest of the four walked out of the restaurant, stomachs pleased and full. "Definitely going on my favorite restaurants list. Well done, Coco." said Sun, patting his stomach gently. Coco smirked.

"Mine too." said Velvet with a smile.

"Did anybody see the owner? I see him everywhere. It's like he works at all the shops here..." said Neptune. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I did see him work at a Dust Shop..." said Coco, lowering her sunglasses a little. They all pondered a bit...

"Nahhhh!" they all then said in unison, shaking their heads. They then kept walking.

"So, where to now?"

* * *

Coco's Parents:

Bruno means Brown in Old German

Esti means sweet/honey in Basque and Lauren is a hint to the fashion designer Ralph Lauren.

~Arristo~


	5. First Date Pt 2

The rest of the day was the group hanging out together in the more urban part of Vale, whether window shopping or talking to one another. Both sides got to know each other well. Coco's hobbies were clothes designing with her mom and also going to the target range to practice (though she has been currently banned from the local one as she nearly blew someone's head off.) Neptune was a big insecure dork but he loved music. Sun shared stories of the many pranks they would pull on the rest of team SSSN or on other unlucky people, and Velvet shared a story of how CFVY came together in the Emerald Forest.

"So, you guys are entering the Vytal Festival Tournament too?" asked Neptune as they walked their way to Coco's apartment as it was getting late. Both Coco and Velvet nodded. "Yup, all second years at Beacon try to get in whether they blow it off their first year or were too cowardly. We tried but at the time, Fox wasn't feeling too keen with his senses so he lost the round. Wasn't his fault, he was still adjusting." Coco led the group to her apartment door. "But this year, we're bringing it home."

"Nah, team SSSN will bring the victory to Haven!" Sun smirked. "Yeah." Neptune chimed in with Sun. Velvet smiled.

"Wanna bet on that, monkey boy?" Coco tilted her shades with a smirk. Sun chuckled and they both shook hands. "You're on."

The brunette swiped her card key and they entered "Mom, Dad, we're home! We got some friends over!" Coco called as she strolled in. Velvet followed quickly but stopped and noticed that Sun and Neptune were staring around the apartment. "She _lives_ here?!" Neptune gaped. "Daaaang wish we had this at Haven..." Sun walked around, poking a lot of things. Velvet giggled, "It's very nice, isn't it?"

"Uhh, yeah!" Sun nodded, still dumbstruck. Velvet laughed at his expressions.

"Hey sweetie, Velvet. Friends over?"

The three turned to see Bruno poking his head out of a doorway, which was to the kitchen. He was now dressed in casual attire with a dark brown polo, jeans and matching loafers. Velvet greeted him as well as Esti as she came down the hall with Coco. "Oh, visitors! Hello there boys." said Esti sweetly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you, er... Coco's parents. I'm Neptune." Neptune shook both of their hands along with Sun, a bit nervous as he knew nothing about them of course. Bruno laughed, "Aw jeez, don't be so formal with us you two. Call me Bruno, and my wife Esti." Neptune and Sun relaxed and nodded.

"Where you guys from?" Esti said as she pulled a tray with foil covering the top out of the oven. Velvet's nose twitched as she sniffed a little, and smiled as she recognized the smell of baked ziti. "From Haven, actually. We're just traveling here for a little while." said Sun, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Ahhh, cool stuff fellas. Well, dinner's almost ready so if you wanna stay, by all means you can."

"Thanks Bruno." said Sun, smiling. He then turned to Coco. "C'mon Coffee Bean, I wanna see your room! This place is cool!" He grinned and took off running down the hall. "Hey! Monkey boy! There are some things in there I don't want you touching unless you want me to beat you to a pulp!"

As Coco chased Sun down the hall, with Velvet laughing as she followed them, Bruno tapped Neptune's shoulder just as the blue haired teen was going to follow too. Neptune jerked his head towards Bruno, and immediately got nervous as Bruno's gaze on him wasn't too friendly as earlier...

"You two aren't in love with my daughter, right?"

"H-Huh?!"

* * *

"It's getting late you two, it's nearly eleven-thirty." said Esti who was washing dishes now. "Yeah, I am feeling pretty beat... Wanna head out man?" asked Neptune as he stretched his arms. The faunus boy nodded, feeling a bit tired himself. He could see that Velvet was also tired, and behind Coco's shades, her eyes were a bit sluggish. "You boys staying around here?" asked Bruno as he cleared the table of the empty dessert plates that once held cake after dinner was finished.

"We have a hotel room somewhere down the street, and we'll be staying until Tuesday before flying back to Haven. Training and other stuff like that." Sun said as he finished his drink and stood up along with Neptune. He then turned to Velvet "Hey um, Velvet? Walk me out so I can talk to you?" asked Sun, his tone a bit nervous. Velvet blinked and nodded. "Oh, um sure yeah."

Neptune gave his goodbyes to Bruno, Esti, and Coco, who smiled and gave him a pat on the back, which took all of his might not to squeak in pain from it. Sun proceeded to follow with a small snicker and a wave to Coco, with Velvet behind him. She looked at Coco, who nodded and gestured "go on" with her hands. Velvet then turned back and quickly followed Sun, unaware that Coco was soon following far behind them.

They all came to the front of the building, Neptune walking away to find the car, Sun and Velvet sitting on the steps of the building, and Coco hiding inside and placing her ear closer to an open window so she could hear.

"So... today was fun wasn't it?" asked Sun, looking over at Velvet, who was staring at her shoes quietly. She perked up and quickly nodded. "Oh yeah, I really enjoyed today." Velvet smiled back at him. "I don't usually go out all that often like that, so... it's very nice."

"Hmm... Well then, what do you say..." Sun rubbed his hands a bit, trying not to sound nervous. _C'mon man, just ask!_ "Uhh... You and me... to any place you want to go?"

Velvet blinked in surprise. Was he... asking her out? He couldn't be! ...Right? "O-Oh, that would be nice... but you can choose if you want."

Sun smiled softly and chuckled internally, having to have expected this answer. So humble. "Nooooooo I want you to choose, Vel. Besides, I hardly know around here still, so you gotta pick."

"Oh okay... Well... I do know this bakery downtown..." Velvet began, playing with her fingers. She really did like sweets...

"Nice! Then it's a date!"

Velvet turned pink. "A-A date?"

Sun tried hard not to blush either and lose his cool. "Well uh, I mean yeah, unless you prefer to call it an outing?"

"N-No that's o-okay." Velvet smiled shyly. "Then... I guess it's a date."

"Awesome!" Sun said with relief, feeling overjoyed as well. He saw her smile, and her ears wiggled a little in happiness. It took all of Sun's willpower not to saw 'aww'... _too_ loudly.

"Awwwww, so adorable! Cute bun bun." Sun chuckled at her happiness. Velvet blushed red, "I-I am not!"

"Cute cinnamon bun!"

"Stooooooop..." Velvet blushed harder from his playful teasing. Sun laughed, especially when Velvet pulled down her ears softly to hide her face behind them from being so flustered. It died down though when he saw she still hid, so he pouted playfully and gently patted her ears. "Nooooo I'm sowwy Velvet, don't hide."

Velvet couldn't help but smile at his silliness and peeked through her ears. Sun smiled warmly, "There you are pretty bunny." Which caused Velvet to blush harder and hide her face again. But a car honk suddenly made them both jump, and for Velvet to let go of her ears to see where it came from."Yo Sun! You ready man?" Neptune called out to the Faunus as he pulled up by the building in a small car. Sun groaned internally. For crying out loud!

"Alright alright, geez!" Sun rolled his eyes, then looked at Velvet as they both stood up. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, little bunny?" Sun smiled, then gave Velvet a soft kiss on the cheek, though he hesitated.

Velvet's eyes popped, her cheeks flushed red and she stared ahead with her mouth agape. Sun blushed also and looked away, but he was smiling. He looked back at Velvet, and chuckled as she remained still in her daze and a tiny smile slowly became etched on her face, right before Neptune came up to him and practically dragged the faunus boy away towards the car to take them both home, at least before giving a quick goodbye to Velvet, who did not reply.

As they drove away Neptune was confused as he saw his friend blushing pink and still giving off that crooked smile, and wondering why Velvet didn't reply to him at all. What in Oum's name happened?

"Sooooo... what did you guys talk about?" he asked, not turning his head so he could keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh, just a kiss on the cheek, that's all." replied the faunus boy.

"What?! You did not!" Neptune's jerked his head to the faunus boy, a wide grin on his face. Sun blushed but nodded with a toothy grin.

Back at the apartment, Coco grinned herself as she watched it all unfold. She waited until the car drove away before coming over to Velvet, who was still remained in her love-struck trance even after Coco picked her up, brought her inside and laid her in her bed.

* * *

No this story isn't dead, and I'm sorry if this seems like a filler and if it's short. I'm a bit in a writer's block and really really overwhelmed so this is what I could produce. I'll do my best though to update more soon.

P.S. Just so I can make this clear beforehand, this won't contain any Coco/Neptune, at least romantically as they are friends in this fanfic. Not my ship here, sorry about that.

~Arristo~


End file.
